Smile
by Summersetlights
Summary: His heart exploded every time he heard that come out of her mouth. He couldn't describe or name the feeling, it was something that he couldn't explain or answer to, it just was.
1. Chapter 1

**I. Don't Smile**

He had always been told to smile. He was told that smiling was how people knew you were happy.

He had always been a pretty happy person but he didn't think that you had to smile to be happy, he was _positive_ that you didn't have to.

_"Smile when someone's watching, you might make their day!"_

So every time that someone watched him, he frowned.

When people were sad and needed a happy face, he frowned.

Someone else could make their day. He didn't have to.

**II. _Clare Edwards_**

He wasn't used to having this kind of dependence on someone, it felt strange and foreign, but somehow _right. _This feeling kept him up at night, gnawing gleefully at his sides, telling him that he was in fact, in love. It was an odd realization, a slightly disturbing one to tell you the honest truth. He had read about love in books and he thought that he had understood it. It seemed pretty simple, and call him cynical if you will, but he thought that love was overrated, a waste of time. He carried this belief throughout his life, believing that he was so right. Love seemed like a game that people always lost, a game that had no winners and only had sore, bitter losers.

That's when he met a certain blue eyed girl that made him second guess everything in his life. With her around, he read _Romeo and Juliet _and _Wuthering Heights_, having him become a hopeless romantic. He quoted shakespeare and read poetry, somehow relating everything to the girl that completely boggled him. And to tell you the truth-and if you ask him this he'll deny it-he liked the change. The world was now fresh and clear, like an Autumns day, unlike the dark black hole that he used to be in. He didn't exactly change as a person but he changed some of his ideas and beliefs, just like she did.

That was the good thing about them, they accepted each other for what they were, but changed each other for the very best.

It wasn't all good times, though. There were times when they thought that it would end and fall through. Situations came flying at them, sometimes hitting them smack-dab in the face. It was almost like they were too different from each other to stay together. It was like the world was against them, constantly wanting them to lose.

But the thing that stopped them from falling apart was their passion for one another. Their passion was deep and primal, hard to hide. You could see it a mile away, you could almost smell it. They had something special, something that many people will never have or ever witness.

They were black and white or Bonnie and Clyde or even SpongeBob and Patrick.

They were _right._

**III. Say It**

Her heart beat heavily against his bare chest, flesh to flesh. Her skin against his made his skin feel warm and tingly. He would honestly never get used to her. Her blue eyes looked up at him, as if challenging him. He smiled and cocked his head sideways and held her wrists above her head. His fingers drift down her breast to her stomach...

"Say it."

"Eli."

"Say it or else."

_"Eli."_

_"Clare."_

"Come on, Clare. I'll give you until three."

"Eli-."

"Three."

"This is ridiculous."

"Two."

"One?"

"Hey! That's my line!"

"Oops."

He looked at her one last time before running his fingers along her sides. She squealed in laughter, making him laugh as hard as her. Her face was red and her laughs were silent.

"You didn't say one! You didn't say one!

"Say it. _Do it."_

"I love you!"

"Was it that hard?"

"..."

His hands were on her stomach once again.

**IV. Love**

He loved the smell of her. It was a mixture between kiwi and watermelon, giving her a completely mouthwatering flavor. If it wasn't looked down upon and considered weird, he'd probably spend all day smelling her.

She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck as he gently thrust in, making her gasp in pleasure.

'Love-making' was a term that Eli had never used before. Well, not until he met Clare. Before, he called it 'fucking' or 'The nasty'. He used to use crude words like that, unaware of how untrue those words were.

By being with Clare, Eli understood that it wasn't 'fucking', it was giving all of yourself to someone, completely devoted to them. It was putting all of your faith in someone.

He sighs and whimpers made his heart grow bigger for her, unable to stop growing.

"I love you."

His heart exploded every time he heard that coming out of her mouth. He couldn't describe or name the feeling, it was something that he couldn't explain or answer to, it just _was_.

**X. Smile**

He traced his fingers softly over her sweaty body, finding it beautiful. Her fingers moved in time with his and her curls were strewn all over the place and her blue eyes were full and happy. Her plump lips were smiling.

And he just stared, with his mouth slightly open.

He often gazed at her, looking at it in admiration. Her curves and skin was enough for his eyes to roll back, and those pink lips that she had...

"Eli, smile." She said this laughing at his dumb-founded expression, just wanting to see a little smile or smirk.

And he did.

Because maybe he could make her day.

And he would continue to smile for her at worst and darkest hours, hoping that he'd always make her day.

_Smile._

**_I just wanted to get this done! Don't shoot me! I'm sorry that it sucks._**

**_BUT I have to go to bed. It's 1:30! :D Insomnia sucks._**

**_Oh, my story, The spotless mind, will be updated timmorrow and Bittersweet Symphony will be updated over the weekend. :)_**

**_Goodnight!_**

**_...Good morning...?_**

**_Review! They make my pathetic life!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the last piece of this. I wasn't going to do a second part but I really wanted to write Clare's side of this!**

**Oh, I think I might take a little break from Fanfiction. I'm all out of ideas! But hey, I'll probably post things every now and then. And this is only until we get more story lines for Eclare.**

**Disclaimer: Degrassi? No.**

**

* * *

****I. Don't Speak**

She learned to not speak when she was thirteen years old. That was when people were worried about Darcy and everything was about her. Clare had watched her sister fall apart and her parents trying to fix her. And at the end of the day, there was no more affection for her. Clare felt bad about being jealous of her sister but she couldn't help it. She knew that her sister didn't mean to take all the attention.

_"Come on, Clare. You'll have to speak sometime."_

Would she, though? And even if she did have to speak, would they listen? Would they give her their full attention and drop everything?

No, probably not.

So she kept her mouth shut and shut everyone out, making sure that she stopped listening to them before they stopped listening to her.

It was easier on the heart to ignore than to be ignored.

**II. Elijah Goldsworthy**

He was the kid that everyone told her to stay away from. He was every parents nightmare, the rebel child. Everything that her parents had taught her had went out the window once she met him. He was rude and inconsiderate. He was cynical and saracastic, often making her want to slap him. His cockiness was irritating, as well as his knowledge about her.

But she liked him, and he was always exciting to be around. Skip School? That wasn't a phrase that she was used to, but with him it felt normal and right. Get her ear pierced? She used to look down at people who had piercings and now she had one. To sum it all together, life was a game with him. He made life fun and made her excited to live it. And he had even gotten her to laugh at herself once in a while.

And she fell in love with him. Involuntarily, of course. And though she was in love with him, she was also scared of their relationship. He had her heart in his hand and there were so many things that he could've done with it. He had the power to squeeze it and manipulate it under his control. But he had never hurt her intentionaly. He always made sure that she was happy and wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

But he also laughed at the things that she said and told her that she was beautiful. He told her to screw everyone else and to do what she wanted to do. He made her see herself in a different light. A light that showed all her best features. He made her smile and laugh. He made her let everything go and helped her become free.

And even though she didn't say it often, he was everything to her.

**III. Sleep**

They were perfect sleeping partners. She lay on the right side of the bed and he on the left, and often they would meet in the middle. Most of the time, they spent their days on that bed, just talking. For two quiet people, they talked a lot when they were around each other. It came naturaly and easy.

But what she liked the most was watching him sleep.

He looked like a small child when he was asleep; sweet and innocent. His hands would curl up and clench and unclench. His eye lashes would flutter mildly. He would talk in his sleep, muttering odd and random words. She would just giggle and make herself a mental note to tell what him what he said when he'd wake up.

Watching him was like watching a movie, she never got bored.

_"Clare?" His eyes were shut and his lips moved slightly._

_"Yes?"_

_"Stop Watching me."_

_His sleepy lips turned up in a light smile and Clare blushed, feeling embarresed._

_But what she didn't know was that he watched her when she didn't know it, too._

**IV. Speak**

"Oh!" She exclaimed, making him bump his head on the kitchen cabnet. He muttered angrily under his breath and rubbed his head, trying to reduce the pain. She giggled and opened the freezer to get a bag of ice. She placed the ice in his hand and he muttered a 'Thank you'.

"Oh?" He said, once he had placed the ice on his head.

"I didn't tell you, did I?" Clare asked excitedly, she was smiling wide and she couldn't keep still. She was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

Eli laughed at her happiness and watched her jumping up and down. "Clare, calm down and speak!"

Speak?

For some reason, that word struck a cord with her. Speak was something that she used to not do. Speak was something that was frowned upon in her family. And here she was, speaking her mind to someone who gave a damn.

Clare looked at Eli with a light smile on her face.

He stood there, waiting for her to speak.

And that was something that she was so grateful for.

For once, someone wanted her speak and to hear what she had to say.

And she knew that she could talk for the rest of her life and he'd listen.

_Speak._

**_I swear, if someone says it's creepy that Clare watches him in his sleep..._**

**_Review? :)_**


End file.
